The Bauer Massacre
by Lord AJ
Summary: Feelings and thoughts of Jack Bauer when he finds in Day 1 that his daughter has been killed.


"Andre?" Answer Jack Bauer to his cell phone, holding his gun with his spare hand, and not loosing of sight the warehouse where the Drazens held Kim. His Kim.

"No. It's me" Replied a soft and sweet voice from the other side of the phone "I think you should come back to CTU"

"I can't. I'm running out of time. I'm going in to get Kim now."

"I don't know how to tell you this, Jack." Said the female voice on the phone, as Jack started walking slowly with his gun prepared towards the warehouse.

"What is it, Nina?" Said Jack with a glimpse of fragility in his voice as he started to increase the speed of his walk, somehow fearing and anxiously waiting what Nina had to tell him. Nina said nothing for some seconds and silence in these situations, unlike the common belief that "now news is good news", meant that something terrible had happened, or was about to. _Oh, my god._ Now desperately, he asked in a louder voice "Nina, What is it?"

"A coastguard cutter answered the APB we put out on Kim." Said Nina with a serious tone, and at the same time, full of sadness and regret, or so it appeared to Jack at the time. "They found her body, Jack."

"What?!" hissed Jack, hoping that his ears were betraying him, as he suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm sorry. She's dead."

"No" Jack looked at the warehouse, his mind full of anger and hate towards the men hiding there, at the warehouse, but his face with an expression which didn't match his thoughts. It was a face filled with pain. He gave to steps, loosing his balance, dropping his heavy black gun, and sitting himself on the floor, towards a wooden column.

His respiration became harder, and harder. _No, it could not be. No, not Kim._ His eyes seemed to have a problem, as vision became out of focus, and his lips started to tremble, as if they had been removed of protection in a cold winter. Tears started to pour from his eyes, forming rivers of pain and suffering in his face.

_No, Kim. My baby, I'm so sorry, I failed you. No, no. Why? Why sweet Kim? God, why? Why couldn't you just take me? Why?! Dammit!!! Why?! My only daughter, dead. My angel, gone. I failed you sweaty, I failed you, and I'm so sorry! _

Jack realized that he would never finish that chess game he started with her yesterday, that he would never hear her harmonical voice, and how he would never be able to watch her grow, and that he would never see her innocent smile again. His treasure had been taken away, for ever.

_Drazen! You son of a bitch! How dare you? How dare you kill my daughter?! God. Kim, sweaty, everything's going to be all right, daddy is going to make the bad men go away…_

Jack stood up, his face totally transformed into one of a wild furious beast; a face full of hate and wrath. Revenge was imminent. His eyes were like those of a snake, ready to attack his pray.

With no hesitation or fear, he walked towards his car, grabbed an extra gun, loaded them both, and started walking totally determined towards the warehouse, but he suddenly stopped when he saw a Van he could use. And after that, he remembered nothing for a while.

His mind and control of his body returned to him when a bullet reached his stomach. He was lying on the ground, and saw how Drazen was pointing a gun at him, yet, it seemed that Drazen was empty of ammo, as he pulled the trigger, and felt frustrated to hear the dull sound of an empty weapon. The terrorist threw the gun towards the floor, and raised his hands surrendering, as Jack stood up immediately, still with his gun loaded.

_So you surrender? You son a bitch! You dare insult the memory of my daughter wanting me to let you alive and take you back to prison? Maybe I should, because that's my job, but believe me, right now, I don't give a damn about my job or my duty. You are going to die, for you killed my daughter and she was me light. _

Drazen read well the emotions of Jack, as if he was kind of a telepathic person. He closed his eyes, ready to receive what he deserved. Jack, full of wrath, released his full bullet clip on Drazen's body, even while the already dead body fell to the water, he just kept firing. Firing. Firing. _Like it you son of a bitch? Like how it feels? Eh?!_

Empty. His gun was empty, yet, he kept pressing the trigger, wishing some extra bullet would emerge from the gun, but no. He was empty. His gun was out of bullets, He had lost Kim. His life was empty now, and he regretted he had not saved one bullet for him.


End file.
